Secret Pain
by Mrs Park Jimin
Summary: Jin yang perlu menyembunyikan perasaannya kerana menjaga hati Jimin. Tetapi semua ada batasnya.. VMin MinKook JinKook


Kita terusin aja ya..

.

.

.

.

Aku terjaga pada jam 6 pagi. Tenggorokan aku rasanya kering sekali. Aku berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke dapur untuk minum. Ketika melewati ruang tamu, aku mendengar suara yang cukup aku kenali. Suara maknae atau yahhh...kekasih yang paling aku cintai dan hyung yang paling aku hormati. Kaki aku ingin melangkah ke arah mereka namun terhenti kerana

"Kookie-ah , saranghaeyo."

Apa-apaan ini. Apa yang hyung ku lakukan.. dia mengatakan kalau dia mencintai Jungkook? Heol, apakah dia lupa bahawa Jungkook itu kekasihku?

Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan. Hey, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Berhenti mengusap bibirnya. Kau tidak berniat menciumnya kan Hyung? Jangan mencium bibirnya. Hanya aku yang bisa menciumnya.

Aku harus mencegahnya sebelum terlambat. Tunggu... kaki ku, kakiku terasa berat. Aku tidak bisa berganjak. HENTIKAN ! DIA MILIKKU.

"Hmmpphhhh"

Jangan. Aku mohon , hentikan.

"Hyunghhhh..."

Jungkook bahkan mendesahkan namanya.

Kookie-ah , inikah balasan yang aku dapatkan darimu? Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dariku? Apa ada yang kurang? Masih belum cukupkah cintaku?

Runtuh sudah pertahanan ku. Airmata yang cuba ku tahan akhirnya jatuh.

Mereka mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Aku pikir kesakitan ini akan berakhir tetapi

.

.

"Na...nado saranghaeyo"

Jungkook...membalas..nya

Jadi, selama ini Jungkook mencintainya? Selama ini, yang ada di hati Jungkook hanyalah dia? Lalu, aku..

Kau merampas Jungkook, Hyung ! KAU YANG BERSALAH ! Ahh, tidak. Jungkook yang bersalah. Jungkook lah yang berpaling dariku. Bukan, bukan Jungkook yang bersalah. . Kalian berdua yang mengkhianati ku , itu berarti KALIAN YANG BERSALAH. Kalian jahat ! Kalian menyakiti ku tetapi, kalian saling mencintai. Apakah ... yang bersalah di sini ialah

.

.

AKU ?

Aku kah yang menghalang kalian? Aku bersalah? Aku yang jahat? Tapi, kenapa?

Kepalaku terasa berat. Penglihatanku kabur. Ada apa dengan ku? Aku merasa pusing. Tanganku tidak sengaja menyenggol pasu disebelah ku sehingga ia jatuh pecah. Dalam pandanganku yang kabur, aku melihat mereka berlari ke arah ku.

Aku melangkah ke belakang sebelum terjatuh. Sakit kerana terhantuk belum lagi kerana hatiku. Belakang kepalaku basah. Aku merasa kalau lampu dibuka. Member lain sudah terbangun. Aku yakin kerana keadaan yang ribut.

Arghhhhh, kepalaku sakit. Aku merasa seseorang mengangkat kepalaku dan meletakkan di atas pehanya. Dia menangis, aku yakin kerana aku mendengar tangisannya. Aku tahu itu Jungkook. Aku mengenal suaranya. Aku ingin membuka mataku tapi tidak bisa. Dia menangis keranaku. Aku harus menghentikan tangisannya tapi..

"Bagaimana Namjoon-ie?"

"Ambulans akan sampai sebentar lagi begitu juga dengan manager hyung"

Ambulans? Apa aku terlihat cukup parah sehingga kalian memanggil Ambulans? Bukan kah aku hanya terjatuh dan terhantuk meja? Basah? Apa itu darahku? Apa aku akan mati? Aku akan mati di hari yang sama aku mendengar pengkhianatan kekasihku? Beginikah pengakhiran hidupku?

Pendengaran ku semakin tipis. AKu yakin sebentar lagi aku akan kehilangan kesadaran mendengar suara gaduh. Member bergaduh? Tapi kenapa? Mereka bergaduh kerana aku? AKu tidak ingin mereka bergaduh.

AUTHOR POV

"Bagaimana Namjoon-ie?" Suga memandang ke arah Namjoon yang meletakkan gagang telefon.

"Ambulans akan sampai sebentar lagi begitu juga manager hyung." Namjoon terus berlutut di hujung Kaki dongsaengya yang terbaring lemah dengan darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir keluar dari kepalanya. J-hope sedang menenangkan Jungkook yang tidak berhenti menangis sambil memangku kepala kekasihnya.

"Ini...semua salahku" semua yang ada disitu menoleh ke arah Jin yang terduduk di sebelah pecahan kaca.

"Apa maksudmu"

Isakan Jungkook makin kedengaran. J-hope, Suga, Taehyung, dan Namjoon memandang ke arah Jin.

"Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Jungkook. Aku bahkan menciumnya. Aku rasa... Jimin melihat dan mendengar segalanya..."

Jin tunduk memandang lantai. Taehyung maju lalu melayangkan tumbukannya ke wajah Jin. Namjoon memeluk Taehyung dan menahannya dari belakang agar Taehyung tidak bertindak di luar kawalan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH ! BUKANKAH KITA SUDAH SEPAKAT? KAU BAHKAN SUDAH BERJANJI UNTUK MELUPAKAN PERASAANMU PADA JUNGKOOK ?! DIMANA JANJIMU ?"

"Maaf, ini salahku. Aku tidak bisa menahannya." Jin menangis merutuki kebodohannya.

Pintu dibuka. Beberapa orang berseragam putih datang dan mengangkat Jimin. Manager hyung pun masuk dan mengarahkan agar Jungkook yang notebane nya ialah kekasih Jimin ikut menghantarkan Jimin ke hospital tetapi Taehyung berkeras untuk ikut mengantarkan Jimin dengan alasan

"Aku tidak ingin Jimin sedih lagi apabila melihat wajah sok innocent itu"

Akhirnya tinggalah manager, Namjoon , J-Hope, Jin , Jungkook, dan Suga di dorm. J-Hope membersihakan pecahan kaca dan darah Jimin.

"Ada apa ini? Aku terkejut bila Namjoon mengatakan kalau Jimin tercedera"manager memulakan bicara.

"Tanyakan saja pada pasangan sok mesra itu."Suga mendelik benci pada pasangan itu.

"Ini salahku.."

"Ani. Ini bukan salah Jin-hyung. Ini salahku."

"Jungkook, ini salahku"

"Bukan..."

"BERHENTI, AKU TAU KALAU KALIAN SALING MENCINTAI. ASTAGA, TIDAK BISA KAH KALIAN MENGHORMATI JIMIN SEDIKIT SAHAJA?"

Jin dan Jungkook terdiam mendengar bentakkan Namjoon.

Manager mengeluh. Merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk membahas tentang hal ini, dia mengarahkan anak buahnya bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke hospital.

Kereta yang dipandu Namjoon bergerak dengan perlahan. Sekarang jam 7:30 pagi jadi wajar kalau banyak sekali kenderaan di jalan. Manager hyung disebelah memejamkan matanya kerana merasa pusing.

Drtttttt

Manager mengangkat telefon sebaik sahaja mengetahui kalau Taehyung yang menelefonnya.

"Ada apa"

"..."

"Baiklah, akan hyung sampai kan pada yang lain"

Piip

"Ada apa hyung? Siapa itu?" J-hope bertanya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Taehyung. Dia bilang kalau Jimin sudah melewati masa kritis nya dan telah dipindahkan di wad biasa tetapi..."

"Tetapi apa hyung.."

.

.

.

.

"Jimin hilang ingatan"

END

"Tae-ah, aku... punya permin...taan yang..kecil"

"Apa hmmm? Katakan dan aku akan menunaikannya."

"Aku ingin me...melupakan segalanya"

 **Maap, kok jadi gini ya pengakhirannya.**

 **Ide ini muncul saat aku terbangun dari tidurku.**

 **Ku tunngu review nde.**


End file.
